El hijo de la Ira
by Durst
Summary: Hyoudo Issei es un humano recién transferido a la escuela de Kuoh esperando una vida de estudiante normal. Pero Issei es el hijo de la guerrera Faye y el Dios de la Guerra Kratos, quien antes del nacimiento de su hermano pequeño Atreus, le otorga el hacha Leviatán como regalo de despedida ¿que le deparará para su futuro en Kuoh? Fuerte (no OP), Inteligente y Astuto. AU.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos, soy nuevo en esto de hacer fanfics así que puede que tenga varios errores, pero me gustaría que me los hagan saber. Y pos nada, espero que les guste**

* * *

"Diálogo"  
'Pensamiento'

* * *

 **POV. Issei**

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que deje de escapar y esconderme así que he decidido retomar mis estudios, no es tan útil la fuerza bruta si no se como usarla de la mejor manera, algo de estudio tampoco estaría de más. Por eso he decidido tomarme un descanso de mi entrenamiento y emprender un viaje a Japón. ¿Por qué Japón? Pues una conocida me ha recomendado que asista a una de las más prodigiosas escuelas de allí, que se encuentra en la ciudad de Kuoh y tiene el nombre de la misma. La conocí tras sacarla de un aprieto y ahora ella me debe un favor, a lo que así preguntarle sobre algún lugar tranquilo para estudiar me ha recomendado el que he mencionado. Me ha dicho que me esperaría en el aeropuerto de Tokio, porque Kyoto estaría lleno de yokais. Temo que algo me está ocultando porque ella no es del tipo de ayudar a alguien a menos que le beneficie de alguna manera, sólo espero que no sea nada demasiado grave.

* * *

 _Unas horas más tarde_

Tras una larga siesta y luego de que me despierte la azafata avión, ¡acabo de llegar a Tokio! Admito que estoy emocionado sobre lo que podrá suceder aquí porque, aunque sé que es un lugar tranquilo, donde sea que vaya pasará algo que irrumpa mi paz y tranquilidad. Llevo esperando unas 2 horas tras el vuelo puesto que mi "querida" acompañante parece no saber contestar un maldito teléfono. Tranquilo, respira, no es momento de perder la cabeza por algo tan trivial como esto. Eso es algo que no me gusta de mi persona, el enojarse por cosas tontas al igual que mi padre. Siento que alguien me da toques en el hombro, ¿quién…?

"Hola nya, lamento llegar tarde es que han habido algunos inconvenientes para llegar aquí nya." ¿Conque inconvenientes eh?

"De acuerdo, si no fuese porque se controlarme mejor que antes entonces ya te hubiese dicho un par de cosas." Respondí.

"Que carácter nya, y yo que me iba a tomarme la molestia de enseñarte la ciudad." Decía con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

"Basta de juegos Kuroka, ambos sabemos que cuando propones algo de este estilo por tu cuenta, es para conseguir algo de mí y eso no me agrada."

"Nyajajaja se nota que me conoces" Dice con tono burlón.

"¿Esperas que nos quedemos aquí para siempre o es que necesito invitarte a que nos movamos?" Le pregunté ya irritado de sus juegos.

"Mmmm, si tengo que elegir preferiría que me invites a una cita, pero como ya se lo que vas a responder sólo sígueme, nya" Contestó a su manera.

"Se nota que me conoces." Le dije irónicamente. Y comenzamos nuestro viaje hacia la ciudad Kuoh.

* * *

 _Un tiempo después_

Luego de un viaje agotador el cual Kuroka se la ha pasado intentando seducirme, finalmente llegamos a Kuoh y debo admitir que se ve bastante silenciosa y pacifica, justo lo que deseo. El taxi se detuvo delante de una casa a la cual no tendría una mejor palabra para describirla más que "normal" o mejor dicho "sencilla", pues luego de un breve tour hemos comprobado que posee todo lo necesario para cubrir las necesidades de quien la habite.

"Bueno, aquí están las llaves de la casa, nya. Si necesitas compañía o algo más sólo avísame nya." Dice con tono seductor y sorprendiéndome a la vez.

"Espera, ¿me estás dando las llaves de esta casa de gratis?" Le pregunté puesto que me parecía extraño viniendo de ella.

"Sip nya. Considéralo como un regalo de bienvenida a la ciudad, nya."

"Pues gracias, en serio, pensé que tendría que buscar un sitio por mi cuenta, otra vez." Puesto que ya me ha hecho pasar por eso.

"Hehe es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, ya te debo una gran cantidad de favores así que este es uno menos para la cuenta nya."

"De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo y tu vives por aquí cerca o …"

"Oh no, ya sabes como soy nya, no me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, es aburrido. A menos que claro, _alguien_ me haga algo de compañía nya." Comenta con su forma seductora.

"Si, si lo sé. Aunque puede que te llame por si necesito algo así que ¿podrías darme el número de tu celular y no uno que hayas robado o tirado?" Le pregunté.

"¿Que directo nya, no llevas un día aquí y ya pides mi número y me invitas a tu nueva casa nya?" Ya me estoy cansando de esto.

"Sabes que olvídalo, ya encontraré una forma de contactarme contigo de alguna manera." Dije cansado.

"De acuerdo nya, aquí tienes, aburrido." Dijo haciendo gestos y entregándome un papel con su número dentro.

"Gracias"

"Bueno si eso es todo me voy, si me necesitas para algo solo llámame y vendré nya." Me dijo.

"No, eso es todo, ya averiguaré donde se encuentra la escuela para entrar. Gracias por todo, nos vemos." Nos despedimos y justo cuando iba a entrar a la casa dijo:

"Oh una cosa más, mándale saludo a Shirone de mi parte, nya." Dijo y desapareció por un círculo mágico.

"¿Ok?" Me pregunté a mi mismo.

'Hora de acomodar mis cosas, puede que sea sábado, pero este será un largo día'. Pensé.

* * *

 _Unos minutos después_

Luego de desempacar y acomodar algunas de mis pertenencias decidí salir a dar una vuelta por el vecindario, ya que la casa ya estaba amueblada no me tomó tanto como esperaba.

Pensé en ir al supermercado más cercano para comprar todo lo necesario en cuanto a alimentos y esas cosas, y de paso preguntarle al cajero donde se encontraba la escuela de Kuoh.

Al darme la dirección, emprendí el camino a casa para dejar los víveres que compré y luego ir hacia la escuela, con la esperanza de que alguien se encuentre allí para recibirme.

Tomé el camino de forma relajada y con calma, apreciando lo tranquila que era esta ciudad y respirando aire fresco.

'Esto no está para nada mal'

Al llegar a la escuela, pude ver un amplio grupo de estudiantes de distintos años recogiendo papeles de colores y limpiando la entrada, pareciese que se celebró algún tipo de fiesta o algo así. A lo que me dirigí a la estudiante más cercana con cabello blanco.

"Disculpa, ¿podría preguntarte algo?"

A lo que ella contestó: "Seguro, no pareces ser de la escuela, pero de todas formas, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? Oh, disculpa mi rudeza mi nombre es Hanakai Momo."

"Me llamo Hyoudo Issei, Hanakai-san y quería preguntarle si sabía de alguna manera de hablar con el director de la escuela."

"Oh claro, tu sigue derecho por la entrada, el director debería estar por allí hablando con alguien de mantenimiento, te será fácil reconocerlo porque es el único en traje negro." Me indicó.

"Muchas gracias Hanakai-san y una pregunta más, ¿qué ha pasado aquí exactamente?" Le pregunté.

"Pues se ha hecho la fiesta de fin de curso de los senpais de tercer año quienes han terminado la escuela. Aunque nosotros somos parte del Consejo Estudiantil habíamos decidido esperar a que alguien de limpieza o mantenimiento de la escuela limpie el desorden por nosotros, aunque no ha pasado lo que esperábamos." Dijo algo avergonzada.

"Oh ya veo, pues les deseo suerte con su trabajo y gracias por las indicaciones. Nos vemos Hanakai-san."

"Nos vemos Hyoudou-san."

Luego de la charla que tuve con Hanakai-san fui en busca del director y sucedió tal como ella dijo, es el único vestido formalmente.

"Disculpe, ¿es usted el director de la escuela?" Le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

"Si joven, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?" Me preguntó educadamente.

"Me llamo Hyoudo Issei y me gustaría saber cómo ingresar a la escuela lo antes posible." Directo al grano.

"Oh Hyoudou-san, de acuerdo, hay una suma de dinero que tus padres tendrán que pagar luego de que realices el examen de admisión. Entonces recibirás una carta informándote sobre tu resultado y si serás o no aceptado." Me informó.

"Gracias director, si es posible me gustaría rendir el examen de admisión ahora mismo o cuanto antes mejor."

"De acuerdo, si te sientes tan seguro de ti mismo entonces ven mañana a la misma hora para hacerlo. Sino ven la próxima semana como último día ya que la escuela comienza en un mes, casi dos y es necesario tener todos los exámenes de admisión listos para agregar a los alumnos a sus respectivas clases."

"Entendido Director, mañana estaré aquí para hacerlo."

"Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?" Me preguntó

"No gracias, eso sería todo, nos vemos mañana director." Me despedí de él y volví a mi casa. Pienso que estoy listo para rendir el examen ya que desde que Kuroka me mencionó sobre el mismo, me puse manos a la obra y comencé a estudiar.

En el camino a casa pensé: 'Masomenos tengo esto planeado: Rendir el examen, aprobar, ser admitido, aprender, conocer gente nueva y estar relajado y en silencio, como a mí me gusta.'

Al llegar a casa solo me tiré a mi cama y observé el regalo de despedida que padre me dio al borde de la cama, luego cerré los ojos y me preparé para tomar una siesta. Pero antes me dije a mi mismo: "Es momento de un nuevo comienzo, otra vez… pero esta vez… sacaré lo mejor de esto. Ya verán, padre, madre, Atreus..."

* * *

hola de nuevo, si les ha gustado esta "introducción" entonces agradecería que dejen algún comentario haciéndomelo saber.  
Nos vemos~


	2. Capítulo 2

Nuevo Cap, espero que les guste. Me gustaría decirles desde ya que este es un AU siguiendo algunos eventos de la linea de Dxd. Seguramente me saltearé algunos o hasta puede que cambie el momento en el que sucedieron. Pero nada más, ¿alguna sugerencia? Háganmela saber ;)

Pd: estoy pensando en agregarle (en un futuro) elementos de Naruto como el rasengan, clones de sombra, o hasta el sharingan. ¿Qué les parece la idea?

"Hola"Dialogo

' _Ya veo_ ' Pensamiento

* * *

 _Anteriormente_

En el camino a casa pensé: _'Masomenos tengo esto planeado: Rendir el examen, aprobar, ser admitido, aprender, conocer gente nueva y estar relajado y en silencio, como a mí me gusta._ '

Al llegar a casa solo me tiré a la cama, cerré los ojos y me preparé para tomar una siesta pero antes me dije a mi mismo: "Es momento de un nuevo comienzo, otra vez… pero esta vez… sacaré lo mejor de esto. Ya verán, padre, madre..."

 _Un mes y medio más tarde – Día del comienzo de clases_

* * *

 _ **POV. Issei**_

Además de la prueba de admisión, no mucho ha ocurrido en este tiempo: solo he estado acostumbrándome a la nueva casa y charlar un poco con los vecinos, nada fuera de lo común. Lo que sí he mantenido en regla ha sido el entrenamiento básico de las mañanas. "Uno nunca debe de dejar de pulir sus habilidades, sino llegará el momento en el que perderás ese filo por el que tanto has trabajado" como decía mi padre.

Pero volviendo al presente, acabo de despertarme y es momento de la rutina que un estudiante normal debería hacer: lavarse la cara, cepillarse los dientes, ducha rápida, desayuno y hacia la escuela. Solo que en mi caso necesito agregarles un ajuste firme a las vendas en mis antebrazos, algo de magia (lo poco que sé) para que las personas no lo vean ni pregunten, y mi agujero de bolsillo (cortesía del tío Sindri) donde guardo a mi querida Leviatán. Ya era hora de empezar la escuela, pues había aprobado el examen de admisión sin complicaciones y ya ha llegado el fin de vacaciones y el inicio para un nuevo año estudiantil. espero al menos tener un buen primer día…

Apenas ingresé por las puertas principales de la Academia, ya habían algunas miradas que me observaban y susurraban entre ellas cosas como "¿Es nuevo?" o "Parece que ha llegado alguien nuevo" pero uno que me sorprendió porque decía "Seguro que es otro de nosotros, que vino aquí sólo para buscar novia, no lo culpo" ¿acaso todos los hombres asisten a esta escuela sólo para encontrarse una pareja? No se que pensar sobre eso, siento algo de pena por ellos ¿o a lo mejor es que y ya no sé ni como comportarme como un adolescente de mi edad? Meh, será mejor no darle muchas vueltas, otra de las grandes frases de mi padre: "No es mi problema", y esta vez le daré la razón. Finalmente llegué a la clase que me asignaron, clase "2-C", tomé aire y toqué la puerta esperando a que me den permiso a entrar. A lo que segundos después _sensei_ (el profesor) abrió la puerta y dijo

"Tu debes ser nuevo en esta clase ¿No? Ven, por favor pasa al frente y preséntate ante tus compañeros." Asintiendo mi cabeza fui al pizarrón a escribir mi nombre. "Hyoudou Issei". Cuando terminé, me volteé hacía mis compañeros para presentarme

"Hola a todos, mi nombre es Hyoudo Issei, espero que nos podamos llevar bien." Estoy satisfecho con eso: corto, normal y simple.

"Muy bien, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta para hacerle a Hyoudo-san?

Ante esa pregunta, sensei escogió a un chico con anteojos negros que había levantado la mano

"Motohama, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

"Hyoudo-San, ¡¿A-Acaso vienes con la misma ilusión de tus compañeros de tener una novia?!"

Ante esa pregunta, puede escuchar al profesor golpearse la frente con una mano.

"¡Motohama!

"Emmm, no pienso en eso mucho para ser sincero, sólo quiero estudiar y terminar el año sin complicaciones." Eso debería bastar.

"Bah, aburrido." ¿Ok? ¿En serio, es mi primer día y no puedo hacer ni una buena impresión? Entre todo lo que murmuraban sobre mi, casi puedo asegurar que escuche algo como que estoy mintiendo sólo para atraer chicas. Ah~ este será un año largo. Al menos sensei pudo calmarlos un poco.

"¡Chicos, Silencio! ¿Si Murayama?"

"Gracias sensei, Hyoudo-san ¿A qué escuela asistías antes?" Oh esa es buena.

"Pues a ninguna en realidad, por ciertas razones, mi madre fue la que se encargó de educarme en casa por gran parte de mi vida. Por eso espero dar lo mejor de mí los próximos años." Ya veía venir esta pregunta así que no fue tan complicado el responder.

"Vaya, gracias por contestar y lo siento si te incomodé" Parecía un poco avergonzada.

"No hay problema" Le respondí de la mejor manera posible.

"Bueno, si quieren preguntarle algo más, háganlo en el receso porque es hora de seguir con la clase. Hyoudo-san puedes tomar cualquiera de los dos asientos que están libres." Dijo señalando dos lugares libres: uno en la segunda fila y otro en la última, cerca de la ventana. ' _Por alguna razón esto parece algo cliché'_.

Cuando estaba por elegir el que estaba más cerca, sentí algo o mejor dicho _alguien_ que me miraba con más intensidad que el resto de alumnos. Es difícil describirlo pues no sabía si eran ese Motohama con sus amigos o alguien más, pero antes que sentir esta molesta sensación prefiero que no me fastidien mientras esté estudiando aquí, por lo que decidí irme al asiento que estaba en el fondo de la clase. Una vez me senté, sensei siguió dando su clase de historia. Yo tomé apuntes sobre lo más importante, y así pasó la clase hasta que sonó la campana indicando el receso.

Casi inmediatamente, un grupo de chicos y chicas bombardearon mi asiento haciéndome todo tipo de preguntas, de dónde era, venía, que cosas me gustaban hacer, si quisiera juntarme con ellos en el almuerzo o en el receso, etc. Como todos hablaban al mismo tiempo no podía responder ninguna hasta que alguien gritó: "¡CALLENSE VÍRGENES!". ' _Eh_?'

"Chicos, _fukukaicho_ (vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil) está aquí por Hyoudo-san y ustedes no la dejan pasar." _'¿Me buscan?_ '

"Gracias kyriuu-san, Hyoudo-san si es tan amable necesito que me acompañe al salón estudiantil para verificar algo." La chica llamada Kyriuu sólo asintió y se fue, no sin antes decirme en voz baja que nos juntemos en el almuerzo porque quería preguntarme algo en privado. Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer sólo asentí y se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque no sabría decir si esa sonrisa era de felicidad o algo más que eso.

"De acuerdo, la sigo."

"Por aquí. Oh, disculpa soy Tsubaki Shinra de tercer año y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil."

"Soy Hyoudo Issei, ¿podría saber para que exactamente me necesita el Consejo Tsubaki-senpai?"

"Kaicho me pidió que te llamase para preguntarte sobre algo en cuanto a los papeles de tu información."

"De acuerdo, veré en que puedo ayudarlos."

Durante el resto del camino decidí observar más detalladamente a Tsubaki-senpai, tiene largo pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda y ojos castaños claros, también lleva gafas azules y por lo que pude ver no parece una persona muy expresiva que digamos. Estuvimos callados hasta que llegamos frente una puerta que decía " _ **Student Council**_ " y Tsubaki-senpai me indicó entrar.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con lo que sería un gran salón lleno de cosas necesarias para administrar cosas de la escuela, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que sólo había una persona en todo el salón que estaba sentada en un escritorio más grande que el resto.

Rápidamente llegue a la conclusión de que esta persona sería _Kaicho_ (presidenta del consejo estudiantil) por lo que me le acerqué y dijo

"Hola Hyoudo-san, gracias por venir. Soy Souna Shitori y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, le he dicho a Tsubaki que te llame porque necesito hacerte unas preguntas en cuanto a los datos que proporcionaste sobre ti." Con que ella es Kaicho, tiene el cabello negro y corto, con ojos Violetas y lleva un par de gafas rojas

"De acuerdo Kaicho, ¿qué necesita?

"Primero, aquí dice que antes no asistías a ninguna escuela. ¿Es correcto?" Suspiré internamente, ' _aquí vamos_ '

"Si es correcto, por ciertas razones, mi madre se encargó de educarme en casa." Le repetí igual que en clase.

"De acuerdo, lo siento si te incomoda pero podrías decirme cuáles fueron esas razones? Si no quieres no hace falta que contestes, es curiosidad." ' _¿Curiosidad? ¿Enserio?_ '

"Lo siento Kaicho, preferiría no hablar sobre el tema, es muy personal."

"De acuerdo, no insistiré más."

"¿Gracias, alguna otra pregunta?"

"Una más, aunque más que pregunta es algo que tienes que llenar en tu formulario de estudiante."

"¿Qué puede ser?"

"Has seleccionado que estas al cuidado de tu tutor _(_ _Persona que se encarga de la tutela de una persona, en especial la nombrada para encargarse de los bienes de un menor o de una persona con incapacidad mental y para representarlos en los actos jurídicos)_ pero no has indicado su nombre" Dijo mientras señalaba un espacio en blanco

"Claro." Escribí el nombre de mi "tutor". "Aquí tiene."

"Gracias por tu tiempo Hyoudo-san, puedes retirarte."

Asentí con la cabeza para irme, pero antes quise comentarle algo

"Se ve que le gusta el ajedrez Kaicho" Puede que no haya sido por mucho, pero noté como abrió un poco sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?" ' _Creo que no se ha dado cuenta'_

"Pues porque veo que en su escritorio hay dos tableros, uno allí al borde de su escritorio y otro guardado en su caja en ese estante. Además, está esa pequeña bolsa con piezas de ajedrez dentro detrás del libro que acaba de mover. _'Te agarré'_

"Oh ya veo, puedo notar que tienes un buen ojo." Dijo afilando la mirada.

"Puede ser"

"Como te he dicho me gusta el ajedrez, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. ¿Te gustaría una partida?" _'¿Acaso piensas probarme Kaicho?'_

"Kaicho, creo que ese tono inocente con esa mirada desafiante no son una buena combinación jaja. Puede que no sea muy bueno pero acepto."

"De acuerdo, dame un momento para preparar el tablero y comenzaremos." Y comenzó a poner las piezas en su lugar.

Mientras Kaicho preparaba todo para el juego, decidí echar un vistazo a la sala para ver si me encontraba algo más interesante. Al principio no parecía tener nada fuera de lo normal solo algún que otro libro que es más de lectura que de escuela, pero lo que luego pude destacar fue un papel no tan común sobre uno de los escritorios cuyo cartel decía "secretario". Puede que no haya visto muchos, pero reconocería ese tipo de papel antiguo donde sea, ' _es una carta de invocación de demonio'_ , creo que con eso podría llegar a la conclusión de que en esta escuela hay al menos un séquito de demonios y que podrían formar parte del consejo estudiantil. Pero prefiero guardarme esa conclusión por ahora, pues tranquilamente puede que un demonio le haya dado esa carta personalmente o hasta podría habérsela encontrado por pura casualidad. Pero las probabilidades de que haya demonios en esta escuela son altas.

"¡Hyoudo-san!"

"¿Q-qué sucede?" _'¿Por qué tuvo que gritarme de la nada?'_

"Gracias por contestar, te estaba llamando, pero parecía que no me escuchabas, ¿sucede algo?" _'¿Oh, conque fue eso hehe?'_

"No sucede nada Kaicho disculpe, solo no podía dejar de pensar en algo, descuide no es muy importante."

"De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. Comienza tú, blancas juegan primero." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, _'¿Conque esas tenemos eh?'_

"Puede que no sea tan bueno, pero al menos sé lo básico Kaicho."

Luego de mi comentario, di comienzo al juego. Al ser solo el comienzo hacíamos movimientos rápidos, pero conforme iba avanzando el tiempo empezamos a considerar más hacia dónde mover la próxima pieza. Era el turno de Kaicho cuando Tsubaki-senpai interrumpió el juego

"Kaicho-"

"Ahora no Tsubaki, por favor dímelo más tarde"

"Disculpe, pero es importante"

"*suspiro* Un momento Hyoudo-san, ¿qué sucede Tsubaki?"

"El receso ha acabado hace 5 minutos" _'¿Ya se ha terminado? Al menos Kaicho está igual de sorprendida que yo'_

"Y-ya veo, disculpa por demorarte en tu primer día Hyoudo-san" _'E-es verdad, llego tarde a clases el primer día.'_

"N-no se preocupe, estaba tan metido en el juego que el tiempo se me pasó a mí también."

"Ten" Me entregó una nota que acaba de hacer "Dáselo al profesor de tu clase, eso debería justificar tu demora."

"Gracias Kaicho, espero jugar otra partida pronto, nos vemos." Dije y me apresuré a volver a mi clase lo antes posible. _'Espero que esto no afecte mucho mi rendimiento'_

* * *

 _ **POV 3ra persona**_

Luego de que Issei se haya ido corriendo a su salón de clases Souna se había quedado observando el tablero viendo que movimiento podría haber hecho, hasta que Tsubaki interrumpió los pensamientos de su presidenta al demostrar su asombro.

"Vaya, ha pasado un tiempo desde que la he visto así de concentrada en una partida de ajedrez Kaicho."

"La verdad que sí, ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien ha podido darme un buen juego"

"Puedo ver eso"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque está sonriendo"

Ante esa contestación, Souna sacó su celular para verse en la cámara frontal del mismo y, efectivamente, estaba sonriendo. Al ver eso solo pudo suspirar e intentar relajarse para sacar esa expresión de su cara. Cosa que logró, pero lo que no consiguió fue evitar ese sentimiento desafiante de finalmente haber encontrado alguien capaz de seguirle el paso. Luego de meditarlo por unos segundos, volvió su vista a Tsubaki para darle su siguiente orden.

"Tsubaki"

"¿Sí?"

"Quiero que llames a Momo y le avises que le encargo el seguimiento de Hyoudo-san"

"Hai ( _si_ ), Kaicho. Pero… ¿podría saber por qué el repentino interés en Hyoudo-san?" Le pregunto curiosa de la decisión de su líder de seguir a un estudiante nuevo solo en su primer día en la escuela

"Puede que sea su primer día, y no es por ser egocéntrica pero créeme Tsubaki, pocas son las personas que pueden seguirme el paso en ajedrez. Además, esa mirada fría y calculadora no es algo que se ve muy seguido." Dijo Souna convencida

"De acuerdo, entonces me iré en busca de Momo, Sona-sama."

"Hai, nos vemos Tsubaki." Cuando su vicepresidenta se fue, _Sona_ pensó _'Algo me dice que escondes algo, pero la pregunta es ¿qué es lo que escondes Hyoudo-san?'_

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, Sona no pudo evitar suprimir su curiosidad que poco a poco iba aumentando con respecto a Issei, y no pudo evitar planear algún que otro encuentro próximo con aquel castaño.

'Será mejor que le avise a Rias que no se meta en esto, ya he cumplido el favor que le debía dándole mi ayuda para conseguir a Argento-san en su séquito. Puede que esta vez sea mi turno.' Pensó Sona para partir en busca de su mejor amiga Rias Gremory y avisarle sobre aquel que ha captado su atención.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Reviews**_

 _ **FlashHero:**_ _¿Issei tendrá a Ddraig? Estoy pensando en eso bastante y tengo una idea general de cómo integrar a Ddraig y quién lo poseerá (si es alguien más que Issei)_

 _¿Harem? Quién sabe ... ;)_

 _¿se unirá al sequito de Rias? No lo veo muy probable, más que nada por un tipo de "orgullo" que tiene (espartano como su padre xd) aunque si la mayoría lo prefiere en su sequito entonces podría considerarlo_

 _¿por qué se apellida Hyoudo si no es japonés? eso lo explicaré en uno de los siguientes capítulos y espero que agrade la idea_

 _¿aparecerán Kratos o Atreus? ... hehe_

 _¿qué edad tiene realmente Issei? pues es algo complicado de explicar: esto sería un AU y todavía me estoy debatiendo un poco sobre la "backstory" de Issei (sobre cuánto le lleva de diferencia a Atreus o cuándo nació, etc.) pero hay que considerar que intento que se relacione con la historia de God of War 4 (me refiero a que tenga más que ver con la historia antes que con el tiempo) y es cuando Kratos intenta mantener un "perfil bajo" junto con su familia (Issei inclusive) así que serviría como excusa del porqué no es TAN conocido y también intentaré de que tenga una relación "coherente" en cuanto a edad. (no sé si me explique bien, lo siento si no entendiste xd)_

 _ **Angel:**_ _Me gusta que te haya enganchado, tomaré muy en cuenta lo que dices de Naruto, y para que se entienda bien: Desde que Issei se fue… no supo nada más sobre Kratos o Faye, ni siquiera de Brock o Sindri…_

 _ **¿Issei es un Semidiós? Podría decirse que sí :p**_

"Hola" Dialogo

' _Ya veo'_ Pensamiento

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _ **POV Issei**_

' _¡Maldición, maldición, maldición, llego tarde a clases tan solo después del primer receso en mi_ _ **primer día**_ _aquí! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan despistado?!'_ Era el único pensamiento que tenía mientras corría como un loco por los pasillos para llegar a mi clase.

' _¡Finalmente aquí!'_ Pensé al llegar a la puerta de mi clase. "Disculpe la tardanza"

"Oh Hyoudo-san, ¿llegando tarde en su primer día?" Preguntó sensei _'¡Lo siento T-T!'_

"Lo lamento, estuve ocupado en el Consejo Estudiantil. Aquí tiene el justificativo de mi tardanza" Dije y le di la nota que hizo Kaicho _'Sea lo que sea que haya escrito Kaicho espero que funcione.'_

Cuando sensei terminó de leer la nota solo suspiro y me dijo "De acuerdo Hyoudo-san, esto justifica tu falta, pero de igual manera intenta de no llegar tarde en lo que queda del año, ¿si?" _'No sé si está siendo amable o sarcástico, pero al menos estoy fuera de problemas por hoy.'_

"Hai, sensei" Respondí

"De acuerdo, toma asiento que la clase continua" Dijo, a lo que asentí la cabeza y me dirigí a mi asiento mientras que sensei retomaba su clase de matemática.

* * *

 _(Ring Ring Ring)_

' _Haaa, finalmente ha tocado la campana, ya me estaba durmiendo. No es que me sea difícil, pero ¿Por qué no puede dar la clase de alguna manera menos aburrida? Casi puedo apostar que al menos 4 compañeros de clase estaban durmiendo.'_ Luego del primer receso tuvimos matemática y ahora toca el receso largo del almuerzo. Mientras estaba guardando mis cosas vi que algunos de mis compañeros estaban acomodando sus escritorios formando grupos entre ellos para almorzar. Cuando terminé de guardar, estaba por dirigirme afuera hasta que alguien me tocó el hombro. Decidí voltearme para ver a Kiryuu-san, una chica de cabello castaño en dos coletas, ojos verdes y gafas rosadas. Ella solo me vio y dijo "¿Quieres acompañarme a almorzar?" Preguntó, no le di muchas vueltas al asunto y le contesté _'Algo de compañía no vendría mal'_

"Seguro, ¿sabes de algún lugar tranquilo para almorzar que no sea aquí?" Le pregunté

Ella se mantuvo con cara pensativa por unos segundos y dijo "Mmmm, de hecho sí. Sígueme." Y comenzamos a caminar por la explanada. La misma estaba llena de estudiantes hablando entre ellos y almorzando, algunos recargándose en las paredes, otros sentados en el pasto y algunos descansando bajo la sombra que otorgaban los árboles. Kiryuu-san se frenó de repente al ver que le había llegado un mensaje a su celular. Escribió algo, se volteó hacia mí y dijo

"Emmm como que mi grupo de amigos me está esperando para que vaya con ellos en la azotea de la escuela en vez de la explanada ¿Quieres venir?" Me preguntó, y pude ver que, aunque parecía un poco enfadada lo ocultó bastante bien

"Seguro, no hay problema" Contesté

" _Yosh_ (De acuerdo), sígueme" Dijo y ahora nos dirigimos de vuelta al edificio principal de la escuela.

Caminamos por unos minutos por los pasillos y subimos un par de escaleras, ya en la que parecía la última escalera vi que había una puerta al final de la misma.

"Muy bien, aquí estamos" Dijo y abrió la puerta a la azotea

Tuve una muy buena impresión de este lugar pues se podía ver casi todo el terreno de la escuela, había aire fresco y parecía un lugar tranquilo para estar. Pude ver que no había nadie en la azotea excepto un grupo de 3 personas. Entre ellos pude distinguir a Motohama-san que viéndolo bien tiene cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y lleva gafas cuadradas sin montura, además de él vi a otro chico calvo de ojos grises que estaba hablando con una chica rubia con ojos verdes que solo con verla da un aire de pura inocencia. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, los tres voltearon a vernos. El primero en hablar fue Motohama-san.

"¡¿Oye Kiryuu qué haces trayendo a Hyoudo aquí?!" Exclamó Motohama-san _'¿Ni siquiera me conoce y ya le caigo mal?'_ A lo que su amigo calvo también dio su opinión

"¡Es verdad Kiryuu, sabes que no nos gusta estar con chicos populares!" _'¿Popular, yo? Solo quiero ser un estudiante normal además ¡solamente es mi primer día!'_

"Pues lo siento por ustedes si no quieren ser sociables de una vez y conocer a alguien más aparte de sus manos derechas" Contestó Kiryuu-san _'¡Ohh!'_

Ignorando la discusión que tenían esos tres, vi que la chica rubia se me acercó y dijo

"¿T-tú debes ser Hyoudo-san verdad? Soy Argento Asia y también tu compañera de clase. E-encantada de conocerte." Dijo algo tímida _'¡Al menos alguien que sabe presentarse y no le caigo mal sin haberle hablado antes! Veo que es algo tímida, pero al menos no es como esos dos. Me pregunto qué hace alguien como ella juntándose con ese par'_

"Encantado de conocerte a ti también Argento-san, me llamo Hyoudo Issei, espero que nos llevemos bien." Le contesté

"Veo que ustedes dos ya se han presentado. Pues déjame introducirte a este par de tontos como se debe" Dijo Kiryuu-san con una sonrisa burlona y siguió "Este calvo pervertido se llama Matsuda y el otro pervertido cuatro-ojos es Motohama" Dijo mientras señalaba a ambos. "Puede que piensen mal de ti porque es tu primer día y no eres un pervertido como ellos o ¿es que si lo eres eh?" _'Ok eso explica por qué les caigo mal ¿pero a qué viene esa pregunta?'_

"No, no soy un pervertido y eso explica por qué les caigo tan mal. Pero si al menos hacen el intento de conocerme puede que no llegue a ser tan malo como ustedes piensan. ¿Qué les parece?" Les propuse

"Yo pienso que deberían darle una oportunidad Matsuda-san, Motohama-san. Puede que Hyoudo-san no sea tan malo como ustedes piensan. Además, quizás puedan volverse amigos" Dijo Argento-san mientras sonreía _'Gracias Argento-san, de veras'_

"Vamos chicos, incluso Asia quiere conocerlo, ¿qué opinan?" Kiryuu-san les dijo, y creo que van a ceder más por la mirada de Argento-san que por Kiryuu-san.

" _(suspiro)_ De acuerdo, pero solo porque Asia-san lo pide, no por ti Kiryuu." Dijo Matsuda-san

"Opino lo mismo que Matsuda" Agregó Motohama-san

"Gracias por la oportunidad, bien ¿les importa que empecemos a hablar mientras comemos?" Propuse con una sonrisa y a continuación los 4 nos sentamos en el piso de la azotea y comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que nos gustaba a cada uno.  
Motohama-san me dijo que tiene la "habilidad" de calcular las medidas corporales exactas de cualquier chica con solo mirarla, lo que causó que le pusieran apodos como "Gafas pervertidas" y "Scouter de tres medidas", según él su "habilidad" es una de las cosas de las que está más orgulloso y su pasatiempo favorito es ver a las chicas del club de Kendo cambiarse, también dijo que entre Matsuda-san y él, es el más inteligente de los dos por sacarse las mejores notas.  
Luego Matsuda-san admitió que su pasatiempo favorito es el mismo que el de Motohama-san, pero a diferencia de él, Matsuda-san dijo que se destaca más por ser más atlético al haber hecho deportes además de eso dijo que es un lolicon, y agregó que fue un miembro del club de fotografía _'Aunque no creo que haya sacado fotos de algo más que mujeres'_. Kyriuu-san dijo que ellos dos son conocidos como "El dúo pervertido" y se sienten orgullosos de ese nombre. _'Pervertidos, por un momento pensé que tendrían remedio, pero al escuchar todo eso creo que no'._  
Luego Kyriuu-san fue la que empezó a hablar de ella y, al igual que Motohama, ella tiene un "poder" en sus gafas que le permite saber y calcular "La hombría" de sus compañeros, con tan solo mirar su pantalón y puede medir su largo y circunferencia. Aunque no lo parezca a simple vista, tiene una personalidad pervertida igual que Matsuda-san y Motohama-san, pero ella es menos seria en cuanto a su perversión por así decirlo, y digo eso porque cuando les dije que no era un pervertido al menos no comenzó a insultarme ni intentar que me convierta en uno, o al menos por ahora.  
Después de Kyriuu-san siguió Argento-san, por lo que veo de ella, tiene una personalidad amable también un poco ingenua e inocente en algunas cosas; encima dijo que siempre quiere ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite. Enserio, siento que esa sonrisa brilla demasiado ¿Acaso existen personas tan puras cómo ella? _'Mi experiencia con este tipo de gente no es muy agradable que digamos porque siempre que encuentro a alguien que es demasiado inocente luego me demuestra lo contrario, (suspiro) solo espero que no sea como los demás, pero por si acaso estaré alerta'_ Sinceramente no tengo muchas expectativas, pero espero estar equivocado.  
Al terminar, los tres me miraron esperando que hable sobre mí. Aunque no lo parezca estoy indeciso respecto a cuánto decirles sobre mí _'Si ellos dijeron algo sobre sí mismos, creo que no debería quedarme atrás ¿no?'._ "Es tu turno Hyoudo-san" Me dijo Kyriuu-san esperando a que empiece.

"De acuerdo, veamos. Por si no habían escuchado, esta es la primera vez que estoy en una escuela y eso es porque siempre hemos estado viajando con mis padres. Nunca nos quedábamos en un sitio y por eso en vez de siempre estar cambiando de escuela, mi madre decidió educarme en casa. Diría que en mi tiempo libre me gusta leer o escuchar música." Dije

"Hyoudo-san me gustaría hacerle una pregunta." Dijo Argento-san

"Emm seguro. Pero podrían dejar los honoríficos, no me gustan mucho. Además, estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi nombre así que por favor llámenme Issei o Ise." Les pedí

"De acuerdo Issei-san entonces llámame Asia." Dijo Asia-san

"Seguro Ise, llámame como quieras" Dijo Aika-san

"De acuerdo Ise, a nosotros tampoco nos importan mucho los honoríficos" Dijeron en conjunto Matsuda y Motohama

"Gracias, entonces ¿qué querías preguntarme Asia-san?" Le dije

"Issei-san ¿Tú crees en _Él_?" Me preguntó

"¿En Dios?" Le dije y, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, pude ver que hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor

"S-si" Me dijo con algo de dificultad

"Pues, en realidad no. Personalmente pienso que hay algo allá arriba pero no sabría decir si es Dios o algo más. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?" Le contesté honestamente

"Y-ya veo, pues yo sí creo en él Issei-san" Dijo Asia-san

"Francamente me da igual, aunque no creo que haya alguien todopoderoso. Pienso que son puros inventos, sin ofender Asia" Dijo Aika-san

"¡NOSOTROS SÍ CREEMOS!" Gritaron Matsuda y Motohama a la vez

"¿Creen en Dios?" Les pregunté

"Sí pero no cualquier Dios sino en ¡EL DIOS DE LA PERVERSIÓN!" Dijeron _'E-en serio, estos dos parecen no tener límites'_

"Si pueden existir tantos dioses como en la mitología nórdica o griega entonces debe existir un dios de la perversión" Dijo Motohama mientras se acomodaba los lentes

"Tiene sentido ¿no es así?" Agregó Matsuda con una sonrisa victoriosa

"¿Q-qué clase de lógica es esa?" Les pregunté

"Mira Ise, si hay un dios para cada cosa insignificante entonces debe haber un dios que nos proteja a nosotros, sus más fieles seguidores" Me dijo Motohama _'¿Cosa insignificante? Cualquiera de esos dioses "insignificantes" de los que hablas podrían partirte la cara con su dedo si quisieran'_

"Entonces si creen en tal dios díganme dónde es que siquiera lo mencionan en alguna parte. Porque he leído sobre dioses de mitologías y déjame decirte que no he encontrado tal cosa" Les dije, pero antes de que podamos seguir discutiendo-

 _(Ring Ring Ring)_

"Oh ya ha acabado el almuerzo" Dijo Asia-san

"Pues sí que se me ha pasado volando. Oigan ustedes dos, creo que su supuesto dios no los bendice porque no existe. Y si existiera entonces los ha bendecido con la mayor perversión de la escuela. Vámonos Ise, Asia, dejemos que este par de pervertidos se les enfríe la cabeza un poco de sus locuras" Dijo Aika-san

"Por mi bien" Dije pues no quería seguir una discusión sobre un supuesto dios de la perversión

"D-de acuerdo Kyriuu-san" Dijo Asia-san algo insegura y recogimos nuestros maletines para irnos.

"¡¿Oye Kyriuu a qué te refieres con locuras?!" Mientras esos dos se quedaron indignados por el comentario de Aika-san

Mientras estábamos volviendo a nuestra aula, me giré a Aika-san

"Oigan chicas" Las llamé

"¿Qué sucede Ise/Issei-san?" Me preguntaron

"Me caen bien" Les dije sin rodeos, pues para ser la primera vez que hablábamos me había llevado una buena impresión de ambas. "Espero hablar más con ustedes y que podamos amigos" Les dije convencido

"Jajaja tú también me caes bien Ise, y no está nada mal juntarse con alguien que no sean esos dos." Dijo Aika-san

"¿Te cansas de estar mucho con ellos?" Le pregunté

"Na, es más, me divierto molestándolos a ambos, pero hablar contigo también me gustó. No sé qué opina Asia pero yo espero que nos sigamos juntando, aunque si quieres que seamos amigos entonces deja el _-san_ no me gusta ser tan formal entre amigos" Me contestó sonriendo

"Jaja gracias Aika" Le dije feliz

"Y-yo tampoco tengo problemas en estar contigo Hyoudo-san. E-es solo que pienso que para considerarte un amigo deberíamos conocernos u-un poco más" Dijo Asia-san algo tímida

"Claro Asia-san, con el tiempo espero conocerte a ti también y que podamos ser amigos" Le contesté _'Hum la entiendo perfectamente. Honestamente, apruebo su forma de verlo así'_

"Bueno, será mejor que entremos de una vez a clases. Sensei nos regañará si nos quedamos hablando fuera todo este tiempo" Propuso Aika

"Vamos/S-si" Dijimos Asia-san y yo

Los tres entramos a clase y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, sensei no había llegado todavía, pero estaba seguro de que entraría en cualquier momento para dar su clase. Yo solo me relajé por unos momentos y vi una última vez a Asia-san, Aika, y a Motohama y Matsuda que entraron corriendo justo antes de sensei. Una vez que llamó nuestra atención, comenzó a dar clase.

* * *

 _(Ring Ring Ring)_

Las clases de la tarde finalmente habían terminado y todos en el aula estaban guardando sus cosas para marcharse. Al terminar de guardar lo mío, un único pensamiento pasaba por mi cabeza _'Bueno, primer día y ya he conocido a alguien. No está nada mal el conversar con otras personas de vez en cuando sobre cualquier cosa sin tener que preocuparme en si serán o no una amenaza. Hum, fuera de clases, ha sido divertido este día. De verdad espero juntarme más con ellos. También debo pedirle a Kaicho si podemos jugar otra partida de ajedrez en otro momento, fue bastante divertido competir contra ella.'_

Tranquilamente me levanté de mi asiento listo para irme a casa cuando veo a Tsubaki-senpai esperando fuera del aula, y pienso que me espera para decirme algo.

"Hyoudo-san" Me llamó Tsubaki-senpai

"¿Qué sucede Tsubaki-senpai?" Le pregunté

"Necesito decirte algo que tienes que saber para el resto del año escolar" Me dijo

"Seguro, ¿Qué es?" Le pregunté

"Por lo que sé, tú no estás inscrito en ningún club ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, aunque parecía ya saber la respuesta

"Sí, pensaba en ver los clubes mañana o el día siguiente" Le contesté

"Pues verás, es necesario que te unas a algún club. Puedes elegir cualquiera que te interese, pero sí o sí debes formar parte de al menos uno de ellos." Me avisó

"De acuerdo, pero ¿qué sucede si no hay ningún club que me guste?" Le pregunté intrigado

"La única manera de justificar el no unirte a ningún club es formar parte del Consejo Estudiantil, puede que no lo parezca, pero ser parte del Consejo Estudiantil no es algo fácil. Es una responsabilidad que nosotros asumimos y créeme que la cantidad de trabajo no es poca, esa es la razón por la cual no hay muchos interesados en formar parte. Aunque con todos los clubes que hay, debe haber alguno que capte tu interés." Me contestó Tsubaki-senpai _'Hum'_

"Entiendo Tsubaki-senpai, pero escuché que tú eres la vicepresidenta del Consejo, entonces tú y Kaicho deben ser las que más trabajo tienen que hacer, ¿acaso les gusta estar tanto tiempo haciendo papeleo?" Le pregunté _'Si ella dice que hay mucho trabajo en el Consejo, entonces puedo pensar que me lo dijo por dos cosas: No le gusta su lugar en el Consejo por todo el trabajo que tiene que hacer, o me lo dijo para que piense en unirme a un club en vez de entrar al Consejo, o puede que sea algo más'_

"Comprendo tu pregunta Hyoudo-san y déjame decirte que no soy una gran fan del papeleo, pero el Consejo Estudiantil es donde he estado gran parte de mi vida como estudiante. Y he conocido a los que hoy puedo llamar amigos de verdad al estar y pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, son quienes puedo confiar y siento que no solo somos el Consejo Estudiantil sino un gran equipo con personas de confianza. Y valoro mucho a este grupo y no los hubiese conocido si no hubiese formado parte del Consejo, ellos son la principal razón por la que estoy en el Consejo Estudiantil." Me contestó Tsubaki-senpai, y pude ver que esa máscara de indiferencia se fue al momento de contestar mi pregunta

"(susurro) Amigos de verdad eh"

"¿Dijiste algo Hyoudo-san?" Me preguntó

"N-no, quiero decir, gracias por contestar mi pregunta y avisarme el tema de los clubes. Lo pensaré" Le dije

"De acuerdo, tienes esta semana para unirte a un club. Nos vemos Hyoudo-san." Me dijo volviendo a su rostro serio

"Ok, nos vemos Tsubaki-senpai." Le dije y me fui

Luego de salir por las puertas de la escuela, me fui a casa mientras pensaba en todo lo que pasó hoy. _'Conocí nueva gente, hice una amiga, me divertí jugando ajedrez con Kaicho, Tsubaki-senpai me aviso que tengo que unirme a un club o hacer el intento de unirme al Consejo Estudiantil (veré cuál de las dos es mejor). Este día fue más productivo de lo que me esperaba._

* * *

 _ **POV Sona**_

Luego de ver a Hyoudo-san irse pude ver a Reya, mi _alfil_ , que lo seguía manteniendo distancia mientras usaba un hechizo que le permitía ocultar su presencia por si acaso. Necesito mantenerlo vigilado por si ya alguien ya le echó el ojo antes que yo. Unos minutos luego de perderlos de vista, alguien tocó la puerta.

"Adelante" Dije

"Kaicho, Kusaka-san está en camino siguiendo a Hyoudo-san" Me informó Tsubaki

"Si pude ver eso. Por cierto, Tsubaki, ¿de qué hablaste con Hyoudo? Porque pude ver que por un momento te pusiste algo sentimental." Le pregunté

"O-oh, pues fui a avisarle sobre el tema de la inscripción a un club y me preguntó qué sucedía si ningún club llamaba su interés. Yo le contesté que la única forma de justificar el no unirse a ningún club era formar parte del Consejo, pero luego me preguntó sobre si estaba conforme con el trabajo que se realiza aquí. Y yo le contesté que mi principal razón de estar aquí es por ustedes, los que formamos el Consejo." Me contestó

"Ya veo, buena respuesta, ¿Rias va a poder venir hoy?" Le pregunté cambiando de tema

"Ha dicho de que hoy no podrá venir por una reunión entre su familia y la familia Phoenix" Dijo Tsubaki

"(suspiro) Es una pena, de verdad que me gustaría poder ayudarla, pero incluso con Argento-san como su nueva alfil no creo que sus posibilidades sean mejores que antes. Solo puedo agradecer que me dieron la oportunidad de librarme de mi matrimonio y esperar que ella pueda superar el suyo" Dije

"Opino lo mismo Kaicho; ella le pide disculpas y dijo que mañana después de clases vendrá." Me dijo

"De acuerdo" Dije

"Kaicho, puedo hacerle una pregunta" Dijo Tsubaki mientras me miraba

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunté

"¿Por qué para vigilar a Hyoudo-san ha mandado a Kusaka-san y no a Momo como dijo antes?" Me preguntó

"Entiendo por qué preguntas Tsubaki, comprendo que para seguir a alguien o buscar información Ruruko o Tomoe son las primeras a quienes elegiría, pero esta vez quería que Momo haga el intento de seguir a Hyoudo y ver qué podía saber de él. Quise que ella vaya para ver si ya había aprendido un conjuro que le permita ser invisible por unos momentos. Cambié mi decisión cuando Momo dijo que lo estaba poniendo en práctica, pero sin resultados por ahora. Ahí fue cuando me dijo que Reya ya lo había aprendido hace poco antes que ella y ya puede usarlo, aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo. Entonces solo llamé a Reya y le encargué su misión de seguimiento y que también le sirva para intentar aumentar el tiempo del nuevo conjuro." Le expliqué mi razonamiento

"Ya veo, entonces Kusaka-san era la mejor entre sus opciones para seguir a Hyoudo-san y de paso intentar mejorar lo que aprendió" Dedujo

"Correcto" Le dije

"Bueno, si no necesita nada más de mí, me retiro Kaicho." Dijo

"Hai, hasta luego Tsubaki" La saludé y se fue

Luego de que Tsubaki se haya ido, decidí revisar algunos papeles que me faltaban ver. Ahora mismo solo podía limitarme a esperar el informe de Reya y pensar en ese fallo que cometimos cuando apoyé a Rias para obtener a Argento en su séquito. Y ese fallo fue nada menos el escape de uno de los ángeles caídos y el exorcista callejero de esa iglesia abandonada, sinceramente me enojó que se haya ido la principal causante de todo el alboroto, pero eso solo significa que tengo que ser más dura con mi nuevo peón.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Nos habíamos enfrentado a los ángeles caídos y los sacerdotes renegados que los acompañaban, para luego sacar a Argento-san de esa cruz donde se encontraba encadenada. Habíamos llegado en el momento justo antes de que Raynare, una ángel caído, pueda extraerle su sacred gear. Pensábamos que lo tendríamos bajo control al ir Tsubaki y mi nuevo peón, Saji, junto a todo el séquito de Rias, pero había demasiados exorcistas en ese momento por lo que tuvimos que retrasarnos un poco. Gracias a la ayuda de Yuuto-san para lidiar con el exorcista renegado Freed, entramos más rápido a la parte inferior de la iglesia donde se realizaba el sacrificio. Planeamos una estrategia rápida donde Tojou-san, Yuuto-san (que ya se había vuelto de su pelea con Freed) y Saji irían por Argento mientras Tsubaki y yo les daríamos apoyo con magia. Como sabíamos que no llegaríamos a tiempo para detener el ritual, Tsubaki me cubrió de los exorcistas por unos momentos mientras yo disparaba magia hacia Raynare.

El plan funcionaba a la perfección hasta que antes de que pudiesen llegar a donde estaba Argento, Raynare vio que no podría terminar el ritual por lo que le lanzó una lanza de luz con intención de matarla. Al ver eso intentamos detenerla, pero ya era muy tarde y esa lanza de luz le había atravesado el pecho dejándola incrustada en esa cruz, no tuvo ni la oportunidad de gritar. Tsubaki y yo pudimos mantener la calma, Tojou-san y Yuuto-san se veían afectados, pero mantenían su postura. El problema fue Saji quien perdió los estribos y arremetió directo a por Raynare, la cual al verse en desventaja decidió irse volando lo más rápido que podía de allí. Saji la siguió hasta la parte superior de la iglesia mientras nosotros terminábamos con los exorcistas que quedaban. Tras terminar fuimos corriendo a ver qué había sucedido y solo pudimos observar a Raynare que estaba en la puerta de la iglesia con algunos moretones en el cuerpo, pero sonriendo con cara de superioridad.

"¡JA! ¡Qué sirvientes más débiles tienes Sitri, mucha pelea pero no sabe darle el golpe final a una mujer! ¡JA, patético!" Dijo para luego sacar sus alas y salir volando

Y parecía que no era la única que había escapado porque Yuuto-san nos contó que antes de poder terminar con Freed, este lanzó una granada de luz que lo desorientó y luego no estaba. En ese momento solo podía tener algo de esperanza de que Rias o Akeno se la hayan cruzado y terminado con ella, lástima que esa esperanza se esfumó unos momentos después cuando la vi entrar con Akeno.

"Oh, veo que ya han acabado. ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Dónde está la monja?" Preguntó Rias

"Nosotros estamos bien, aunque la monja murió luego de recibir una lanza de luz en el pecho. Pero aún hay tiempo" Le dije y en ese momento Saji quien se estaba lamentando, dejó de hacerlo y me miró sorprendido

"Kaicho, ¿A-a qué se refiere?" Me preguntó

"Me refiero a que todavía hay tiempo para revivirla, ella todavía tiene su sacred gear y es la razón por la que vinimos aquí" Le contesté

"De acuerdo, vamos" Dijo Rias mientras sacaba de un circulo mágico una bolsa con algunas piezas de ajedrez

Antes de ir, ordené a Tsubaki que llevé a Saji a curar sus heridas, lo que no se me escapó de él fue algo parecido a un lagarto negro que estaba en su mano. _'Al menos algo bueno puedo sacar de todo este asunto'_

* * *

 _Fin de Flashback_

(suspiro) "Bueno, será mejor que termine estos papeles para irme a casa" Dije _'Entonces todavía tengo dos temas pendientes: Saji y Hyoudo. Sin contar que ahora Rias me debe un favor. Saji: podría castigarlo o darle una advertencia, y necesito investigar sobre su sacred gear. Hyoudo: solo me queda esperar y ver. Y si todo sale bien, puede que Rias me deba dos favores…'_

* * *

Bueno, nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste. Si se les ocurren ideas y creen que debería agregar algo, háganmelo saber. Hasta luego. :)


End file.
